


Mario Kart

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Competitive Tord, Edd loves winning, Edd thinks its great, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Tord doesn’t like losing, too competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Edd and Tord play some Mario kart.





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been living in my closet today wow

Edd had always known that Tord had a... _competitive_ side to him. 

He just hadn’t known how unbelievably childish and hilarious it was. And.. well, d an g e r o u s. 

The green hooded male had just beat the Norwegian in a game of Mario kart, and things were going.. well, pretty damn bad to say the least. 

Tord had pulled his gun, seemingly out of nowhere, and shot Barb. 

_The cactus that he talked to 24/7 and that he claimed talked back. They were practically best friends. Of course, Edd ranked much higher then her. He was Tords boyfriend. Hmph._

Still though, _Barb._

He’d shot Barb. 

It was a shock to Edd, and honestly quite terrifying, even if it had him giggling. 

“T-Tord, babe, my sweet little gremlin, calm d-down-“ The cola lover stuttered out between his giggles, earning a glare from the red hooded male. 

“Calm down??? Calm down?? Edd, I would rather _die_ then calm down right now.” The smaller shouted, literally throwing his gun across the room. 

Edd blinked, unable to hold in more laughter. All this, over a game of Mario kart, fucking Mario kart. His boyfriend was so dramatic. 

Tords glare hardened, and he huffed, crossing his arms. He looked so pissed, it was adorable. And hot. 

Edd snorted, standing up and walking over to the smaller male, standing directly in front of him. 

“Baby, come on, pleaseeeee calm down???”

“No.”

“Toooooord.” The green hooded male whined, leaning down and very gently kissing the Norwegian on the lips. 

For a moment, Tord did kiss back. But only for a moment. 

“I have never felt more betrayed in my entire fucking life, oh my fucking goodness, I want to cry.”

“It was just a game, babe.”

“Just a game? Just a game, Edd are you _kidding_ me?” The Norwegian lightly pushed himself away from Edd, grumpily, and very, very childishly pouting.

It was amusing. 

Edd lightly flicked Tords nose. “Yep. Just a game. Not like I blew up the house with a giant robot and said we weren’t friends anymore.”

“I apologized for that-“

“Still gonna hold it over your head so you stop being mad at me over a video game.”

“Rude.”

“You love meeeeeee.”

Tord sighed a little, smiling softly, a warm expression washing over his facial features.

“Yeah, I really do.”

Edd grinned, pulling his little gremlin into his arms. 

“And I love you too~” He purred, pressing his lips to Tords and kissing him sweetly. The Norwegian happily kissed back, running his hands through Edds hair. 

“Mm.. sorry for getting so mad over a game..”

“Shhh, it’s okay baby, it was cute. Besides, I get petty when I lose too.”

Tord giggled, kissing Edd on the nose and pulling the green hooded male back to the couch and sitting on his lap.

“Play again??” He asked, an innocent tone for someone who was obviously about to rage through another game of Mario kart. 

Edd chuckled, lovingly kissing his boyfriend, before picking up his controller.

“Oh yeah, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
